narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kakashi
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Itachi stellt sich ihnen in den Weg Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura und Chiyo machen sich auf den Weg, Gaara aus den Händen von Akatsuki zu befreien. Diese haben natürlich etwas dagegen und schicken deshalb jemanden, um Kakashi & Co. aufzuhalten. Es ist Itachi Uchiha. Naruto kündigt vor Zorn Itachis Ende an, da sie erst ihn und jetzt auch noch Gaara wollen. Doch Itachi holt nur langsam seine Hand aus seiner Manteltasche. Kakashi gibt daraufhin gleich den Befehl, dass niemand in Itachis Augen sehen sollte. Chiyo erklärt kurz, dass sie im Vorteil wären, da sie in der Mehrzahl sind und nur einer im Gen-Jutsu gefangen werden kann, während der Rest von hinten angreift. Doch Kakashi erklärt noch kurz, dass dies nicht funktionieren würde, da Itachi das Mangekyou Sharingan benutzt. Kakashi kennt auch die Schwachstelle des Mangekyou Sharingans und will deshalb gegen Itachi antreten. Naruto soll ihn dabei aber unterstützen. Kampf left|thumb|Kakashi greift an right|thumb|Was ist passiert? Itachi sagt nun, dass es Zeit wäre für Naruto mit ihm mitzukommen und zeigt dabei mit seinem Finger auf Naruto. Kakashi setzt zum Angriff an und stürmt auf Itachi zu. Doch fängt dieser den Schlag von Kakashi ab. Ein Doppelgänger von Itachi läuft auf Naruto zu, aber Naruto versucht diesen mit dem Rasengan zu vernichten, was auch anscheinend klappt. Doch nachdem der Doppelgänger sich aufgelöst hat, sieht sich Naruto um und bemerkt, dass alle seine Freunde besiegt wurden und am Boden liegen. Jedoch stehen sie einer nach dem anderen auf und verwandeln sich in jeweils ein Ebenbild von Itachi. Damit ist Naruto von drei Itachis umzingelt. Naruto fragt sich erst, ob es wieder Doppelgänger seien und bewirft jeden von ihnen mit einem Kunai. left|thumb|Eindeutig Gen-Jutsu right|thumb|Naruto bleibt konzentriert Doch verschwindet keiner, sondern bleibt jeder erst während er nach hinten fällt in der Luft stehen und löst sich dann in einen Schwarm Krähen auf. Die Krähen fügen sich einige Meter weiter in der Luft wieder zu einer Form von Itachi zusammen. Naruto versteht jetzt, dass er in einem Gen-Jutsu festhängt, weiß jedoch nicht, wie er da rein kam, da er gar nicht in Itachis Augen sah. Itachi erklärt ihm, dass er für ein Gen-Jutsu nicht nur seine Augen benötigt, sondern, wie in diesem Fall, ein einziger Finger ausreicht. So wie der, mit dem er auf Naruto am Anfang gezeigt hat. Ab da setzte er bei Naruto Utakata ein. Doch kann Itachi nicht das Mangekyou Sharingan einsetzen, wie er Naruto berichtet, um ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Naruto versucht nun das Gen-Jutsu mit einem Trick, den ihm Jiraiya mal zeigte, aufzulösen. Es klappt auch eine Zeit lang, da sich einige Krähen von Itachi auflösen. Itachi erkennt dann, dass Naruto wirklich besser geworden ist, jedoch meint Itachi, dass es immer noch nicht reiche und lässt weitere Krähen Naruto angreifen, die sich in Shuriken verwandeln und Naruto verletzen. Naruto versucht trotzdem weiterhin das Gen-Jutsu aufzulösen und lässt sich nicht ablenken. Doch dann verwandelt sich die Hälfte seines Gesichts in Sasukes Gesicht, der Naruto ankündigt, ihn jetzt zu töten. Naruto verliert die Kontrolle über eine seiner Hände, die ihn selbst angreift und würgt. Aus Narutos Bauch erscheint der Kopf von Sakura, der Naruto Schuldgefühle gibt, dass er es nicht geschafft hätte, Sasuke ins Dorf zurück zu holen. Aus Narutos Schulter wächst nun Kakashis Kopf, der sagt, wie enttäuscht er doch von Naruto sei. left|thumb|Raus aus dem Gen-Jutsu right|thumb|Kakashi macht ernst Zu guter Letzt erscheint das Auge von Gaara auf Narutos anderer Hand, das ihn weitere Schuldgefühle gibt. Nach einiger Zeit weiß Naruto, dass er das Gen-Jutsu nicht brechen kann und ruft so laut er kann nach seinen Freunden, die ihr Chakra auf ihn leiten sollten, damit er aus dem Gen-Jutsu raus kann. Dies funktioniert auch und Naruto steht dann neben Sakura und Chiyo, während Kakashi weiter gegen Itachi kämpft. Naruto fragt nach Itachis Doppelgänger, doch meint Sakura, er hätte nie einen Doppelgänger erstellt und Naruto hätte sein Rasengan in die Luft geschossen. Kakashi fragt Naruto, ob er wieder in Ordnung sei und sie ernst machen können. Kakashi greift wieder an, doch Itachi versucht ihn mit Katon: Housenka no Jutsu aufzuhalten. Kakashi weicht den einzelnen Feuerbällen aus, doch Itachi greift nun den Rest mit Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu an. Doch weichen auch Sakura, Chiyo und Naruto aus. Als sich dann der Rauch vom Feuerball verzieht, sieht Itachi Kakashi, der Raikiri vorbeireitet. Kakashi stürmt erneut auf Itachi zu, allerdings kann dieser dem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen, wird jedoch daraufhin von Naruto angegriffen, der das Rasengan einsetzt. Leider war dies nur ein Schattendoppelgänger, den Naruto vernichtete, weshalb er sich schnell in den naheliegenden Wald zurückzieht und über eine neue Taktik nachdenkt. Auf einmal zieht Nebel auf, den Kakashi durch Kirigakure no Jutsu erzeugt. left|thumb|Kampf im Nebel right|thumb|Kakashi im Gen-Jutsu Itachi meint, dass dies zwar die richtige Technik sei, um Gen-Jutsus zu unterbinden, doch wäre sie nutzlos gegen das Sharingan und Kakashi soll das Versteckspiel beenden. Kakashi kommt daraufhin hinter einem Baum hervor und ist damit einverstanden. Er wirft drei Kunais auf Itachi, doch dieser weicht aus und kontert wieder mit Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Es sieht so aus, als hätte der Feuerball getroffen; jedenfalls löst sich Kakashis Nebel auf. Doch sieht man jetzt, dass in der Erde ein Loch ist und Kakashi sich darin versteckt. Doch nicht für lange, da er gleich vor Itachi auftaucht und ihm einen Schlag verpassen will, jedoch von Itachi festgehalten wird. Itachi will ihm nun einen Schlag verpassen, doch Kakashi hält seinen anderen Arm fest. Kakashi schaut direkt in das Auge von Itachi und befindet sich dann in einem Gen-Jutsu. In diesem ist Kakashi so flach wie ein Stück Papier und fängt dann Feuer, aber Kakashi bleibt weiterhin cool und lässt sich nichts anmerken. Itachi wundert dies nicht, da er nun weiß, dass dieser Kakashi nur ein Schattendoppelgänger ist. Der echte Kakashi steigt aus dem Loch hervor. left|thumb|Doppelgänger hält fest und Naruto greift an... right|thumb|...mit Oodama Rasengan Kakashi sagt Naruto, dass er nicht auf seinen Doppelgänger achten und Itachi angreifen soll. Naruto versteht dies und setzt nun seine neue Technik Oodama Rasengan ein. Itachi lächelt allerdings, als ihn das Jutsu trifft. Nach der Explosion wollen sich Naruto und Co. davon überzeugen, dass Itachi besiegt ist und gehen an den Körper, müssen aber feststellen, dass es nicht Itachi, sondern Yuura war, gegen den sie gekämpft hatten. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kakashis Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Itachis Kämpfe